


Prettyboy

by atlanxic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Post-Time Skip, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: "Alright then, prettyboy," she lets her hand slide down his neck and over his chest, pleased to watch the way he subconsciously arches his body to give her more access to his skin. "I'll make a mess of you tonight."
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Prettyboy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in like a year and a half, and this is totally unbeta-d. Enjoy!
> 
> (Written for a request on cc)

Byleth can feel Lorenz's eyes on her as she fastens the leather straps about her waist. The weight of the false prick between her legs feels good. Powerful, even. Or perhaps what makes her feel powerful is the flush across Lorenz's high cheekbones, the way his pretty lips are just slightly parted, the way his own cock stands at attention as he watches her don hers.

Lorenz is seated on the edge of the bed, naked. Even under these circumstances, his posture remains perfect. He's grown from a lanky teen into an elegantly slender young man, his long hair brushing a defined collar bone. As much as she hates to validate his complexes, even mentally, he's the very picture of nobility.

She can't wait to make a mess of him.

Byleth puts a hand to her hip as she walks towards him. He doesn't quite know where to look. His eyes land on her breasts, her cock, the wall behind her... Anywhere but her face. "Like what you see?" she asks.

"But of course," Lorenz replies quickly. He makes an effort to make eye contact. His hands fidget slightly in his lap. "You're always a vision of elegance."

Byleth rolls her eyes. Her scarred and muscled body is a polar opposite of his, all the more for how stocky her build is. It never feels like a sincere compliment so much as a scripted line. She wonders what kind of woman Lorenz had been imagining when he came up with it.

She cups her hand under his chin, leaning forward as she pressures him to look her in the eyes. He glances away, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks, before meeting her gaze.

"You're sure you want this?" she asks. She'd been surprised when he brought it up, and now that she's used to the idea, she'd be quite disappointed if he backed down. Nonetheless, she gives him the opportunity.

"I'm sure," he replies, face reddening further. "Very sure."

"Alright then, prettyboy," she lets her hand slide down his neck and over his chest, pleased to watch the way he subconsciously arches his body to give her more access to his skin. "I'll make a mess of you tonight."

Her fingers skate over his stomach, across his hip line. He puts his hands behind himself, keeping out of her way. Using both hands now, she pushes his legs apart. He gasps slightly.

"Don't go getting embarrassed before we even start," Byleth teases, as she casts an appreciative eye on his well-groomed pubic hair. "You got yourself ready?"

"I did," he confirms, and leans back on his hands. Byleth gently prods at his hole. It's still slick with lube. She's easily able to push her finger inside. Lorenz shivers as she does.

"Seems like you did a good job," she praises him, as she slips a second finger in alongside the first. His fingers tighten in the sheets.

"Th- Thank you," he replies, breathless already. Byleth moves her fingers around inside him. The inside of his body is appealingly warm. She slides in a third finger, and Lorenz gasps.

"Please, Professor, I'm ready," he says quietly.

"Ready for what, prettyboy?" Byleth teases, crooking her fingers. Lorenz moans and shudders.

"I-" he starts, but can't quite bring himself to say it.

"Ready to get fucked?" Byleth asks, emphasizing the swear. Lorenz bites his lip. "If you're ready, you'll have to ask me for it."

"I would like for you to-" Lorenz starts again. "That is, please..."

Byleth levels her gaze at his face. Finally, he makes eye contact again.

"Please penetrate me, Professor," he begs.

"Good boy," Byleth replies, and slides her fingers out of his hole. She slicks up the cock between her legs. Hands still slippery, she pushes his legs farther apart, and lines her prick up.

He screeches when she pushes it in. Immediately embarrassed of the sound, he claps his hands over his mouth, falling back onto the bed. Byleth keeps a firm grip on his hips and pushes further inside.

"You like that, prettyboy?" she asks, knowing full well that he won't be able to provide a coherent answer.

"Oh Goddess," Lorenz gasps. "Oh, oh!"

Byleth thrusts into him again and again, watching him fall to pieces under her. Her broad hands tight on his hips prevent him from squirming away. She's sure he'll have bruises tomorrow. She's sure people can hear him, although he's still trying to cover his mouth.

His dick bounces against his stomach with each of her thrusts. His hair is splayed out across the sheets, his blush now extending down to his shoulders. His long pianist fingers cover his mouth, but don't do much to muffle his moans.

"Are you going to get off like this?" Byleth asks, smiling. "Are you going to come without me even touching your cock?"

"I-" he starts, and then trails off into another moan. Byleth picks up the pace a bit. She lifts his hips from the bed to get a better angle, and he immediately wraps his legs around her waist.

"Oh!" he exclaims again. Byleth pushes hard into him. "Ohh!"

He comes messy across his stomach, legs clamping hard around Byleth's waist. His eyes roll back slightly.

Byleth doesn't let up, thrusting into him again and again, until the last pulses of cum have dribbled from his cock and he starts to squirm away from her. Only then does she pull out. She's acutely aware of how her own wetness is starting to stain the leather straps between her legs.

But as Lorenz drops back down to the bed, finally removing his hands from his face, Byleth can tell he's exhausted. She can wait. She sits beside his collapsed form on the bed.

"You were so good for me, prettyboy," she tells him, and kisses his forehead. He smiles sleepily.

"Thank you," he murmurs, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear. Byleth smiles and leans into his touch.

"I'll get you cleaned up," she tells him, but it's another couple minutes before she gets up and walks to the washroom.


End file.
